sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
T.E.V.I.N.
| Length = 55:48 | Label = Qwest Records Warner Bros. Records | Producer = )}}|Al B. Sure!|Narada Michael Walden|Prince| Arthur Baker|Kyle West}} | This album = T.E.V.I.N (1991) | Next album = I'm Ready (1993) | Misc = }} T.E.V.I.N. is the debut album by R&B singer Tevin Campbell, released on November 19, 1991. The album was certified Platinum in 1994. Reception }} T.E.V.I.N. yielded two No. 1 R&B hits in "Tell Me What You Want Me to Do" and "Alone with You", and had several other hits. Of the combined eight singles that were released off his debut album, five having peaked inside the R&B top 10, Prince produced "Round and Round", while Al B. Sure! and Kyle West produced "Goodbye" and "Just Ask Me To". The remaining singles off his album are "Strawberry Letter 23", "One Song" and "Confused". The success of the album also garnered Campbell his first two Grammy nominations, one in 1991 for Best Rhythm & Blues Vocal Performance - Male (for "Round and Round"), and one in 1992 for the same award Best Rhythm & Blues Vocal Performance - Male (for "Tell Me What You Want Me to Do"). Track listing Personnel Adapted from AllMusic Credits AllMusic|url=http://www.allmusic.com/album/tevin-mw0000269004/credits|website=AllMusic}} *Dave Aaron – assistant, mixing assistant *Al B. Sure! - arranger, producer, background vocals *Maxi Anderson – background vocals *Airiq Anest – assistant, mixing *Arthur Baker – producer *Tina Baker – background vocals *Rose Banks – background vocals *Kevin Becka – technical assistance *Louis Biancaniello – associate producer, keyboards, programming, drums, Fairlight bass, Moog bass, synthesizer arrangements *Vernon "Ice" Black – guitar *Tevin Campbell – narrator, main vocals *Terry Christian – engineer *Keith "KC" Cohen – mixing *Tyler Collins– background vocals *Eric Daniels – piano *JoJo Hailey - background vocals, vocal arrangements *K-Ci Hailey - background vocals, vocal arrangements *Dave Darlington – engineer *Lynn Davis – background vocals *Nathan East – bass *David Frazer – engineer, mixing *Tom Garneau – engineer *Mick Guzauski – mixing *Jerry Hey – horn arrangements, string arrangements, trumpet *Dan Higgins – Saxophone *Janet Hinde – assistant producer, *Phillip Ingram – background vocals *Kimm James – assistant engineer *Skyler Jett – background vocals *Femi Jiya – engineer *Karen Jones – A&R *Quincy Jones – executive producer *Michael Koppelman – engineer *Axel Kroell – programming *Ricky Lawson – drums *Janice Lee – production coordination *Robin Lynch – art direction *Mike Mani – associate producer, keyboards, programming, drum programming, Fairlight CMI, synthesizer arrangements *Richard McKernan – engineer, string engineer *Kelly McRae – production coordination *Benny Medina – A&R, executive producer *B.J. Nelson – background vocals *Michael Omartian – arranger, drums, producer, programming, synthesizer *David Pack – background vocals *Victoria Pearson – photography *Elliott Peters – engineer *Greg Phillinganes – keyboards *Mark Plati – engineer, programming *Prince – arranger, multi instruments, producer, voices *QDIII – producer, scratching, synthesizer *William Frank "Bill" Reichenbach Jr. - Trombone *Marc Reyburn – Engineer *Claytoven Richardson – production consultant, background vocals *Marnie Riley – assistant engineer *Angel Rogers – background vocals *Susan Rogers – engineer *Greg Ross – design *Lovis Scalise – engineer *Cynthia Shiloh – production coordination *Susan – engineer *JoAnn Tominaga – coordination *Rob Trow – background vocals *Junior Vasquez – mixing, post production *Kevin Walden – production coordination *Narada Michael Walden – drums, keyboards, producer, programming *Justin Warfield – rapping *Kyle West – producer *Larry Williams – saxophone *Ric Wilson – acoustic guitar *Monalisa Young – background vocals *Todd Yvega – synthesizer, synthesizer programming Charts Weekly charts Singles Certifications References External links * Tevin Campbell-T.E.V.I.N. at Discogs Category:1991 debut albums Category:Tevin Campbell albums Category:Qwest Records albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums produced by Quincy Jones Category:Albums produced by Al B. Sure! Category:Albums produced by Prince (musician) Category:Albums produced by Narada Michael Walden